A Family Reunited
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: The Kai's want to revive the saiyan race! They start with King Vegeta and Bardock! Join Vegeta and Goku as they teach the "normal" ways of life to their fathers, while recovering from emotional trauma.
1. Chapter 1: Suprising Revelations

Disclaimer

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns it.

Chapter 1: Surprising Revelations

Bardock sighed… "I wonder if my son is still alive…" Bardock felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Back on Vegetasai, he would have forced a ki blast into anyone's face, who dared touch him without him giving permission, but after all this time in hell he had learned a few tricks, including sensing and recognizing ki. "King Vegeta… What do you think has become of your son?" Startled by Bardock knowing who he was without seeing, the heavy hand was picked up quickly. "I have no idea… He was rash and unpredictable. To tell you the truth I thought he would have been dead long ago." King Vegeta said this with difficulty, as he was never one to open up. Bardock turned around and looked at his King. "All we know is… Freiza wasn't killed by just anybody. It had to be your son." Vegeta placed a hand upon his brown beard and began to stroke it. He was lost deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "If that were the case… Freiza would have killed me, over and over, endlessly." Bardock smiled slyly, "There were rumor from Freiza's men about it being low class scum who killed him. I don't think even Freiza knew who his murderer's father was. Otherwise he would have sought revenge already. Perhaps it could have been…" Vegeta's normal frown deepened into a scowl. "Don't make me laugh. Do you remember your son's power level when he was born! A lousy 2! It is true that you were one of my finest warriors and you were born a low class, but even the average low class offspring is at least 50!" Bardock's grin faded. "I suppose your right… Besides the warriors name was supposedly Goku. Then however… who could it be?

Back on earth the Z warriors were celebrating the defeat of Majin Buu. Goku and Vegeta were finishing off their 139th bowl of food. "Whoever finishes this first will be declared..." Bulma was cut off by Oolong, "An even bigger pig than me". Yamucha burst out laughing while pan giggled. "And you know what the prize is for that?" As Bulma said this she turned to Oolong with a devious grin, "Roasted pig!" Oolong's face turned blue, "Now Bulma… I think we can come up with a better prize than that…" At this Krillin started laughing. Bulma approached Oolong, the pig then proceeded to back away. Bulma dove over a chair trying to tackle Oolong, but she missed. Oolong dashed away squealing and Bulma started to give chase. Everyone burst out in laughter, even Vegeta and Goku, who were still pouring food down their throats. "Done!" Goku yelled. "DAMMIT KAKAROT! You even beat me at eating!" "Sorry, but that's the thing I'm best at!" Goku smiled proudly. Chichi mumbled under her breath, "Our grocery bill proves it too…" Piccolo commented, "You do remember most of the people here have super hearing…" At that Chichi's face went red.

Suddenly, a voice popped into all of their heads. It was Supreme Kai, "Um… I'm not sure what to really say it, but to secure future peace… We need to bring the Saiyan Race back to life…" Vegeta growled, "What do you mean… How would that SECURE future peace! It would more likely destroy it!" "Vegeta, I know why you never liked your father… But we think he changed. All we need to do is confirm that he's safe enough to human kind. We believe that if he doesn't want to destroy everything, he would convince his people to protect the earth's peace. We also need another high ranking figure among the Saiyans, to go along with this. So Goku we will also bring back your father." Vegeta seemed to understand but Goku started to protest. "I've never even met him! For all I know he'll kill my family when I have my back turned!" "Goku," the supreme kai said sincerely, "I can understand your hesitation but think of it this way. You will not live forever. Neither will any of the other Z warriors. We need new guardians of the planet. Since most earthlings will never be strong enough to fight off an alien threat, we need new heroes. It's true that you will have descendants, but each generation will become weaker as they will have less Saiyan DNA. Therefore Goku, we need full-blooded Saiyans to protect the earth." Goku frowned but nodded his head. You will meet your fathers at the lookout as we have instructed Dende on how to get them there.

Me: Vegeta, what do you think of it so far?

Vegeta: I would never read such garbage!

Goku: I might like it if I knew what the words meant…

Vegeta: Kakarot! You imbecile! Go back to whatever you were doing!

Goku: Chichi says I'm not allowed to eat anymore…

Vegeta: Well go do something BESIDES irritating me today! Trunks already does enough of that…

Trunks: Dad! But I… Waahhh! Mommee! Daddy's being mean again!

Vegeta: See what I mean?

Bulma: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! You made Trunks cry!

Vegeta: Where the hell did you to come from! I demand to know why you aren't at Capsule Corp fixing my gravity chamber!

Bulma: Well, that's what I needed to talk to you about! You see… Well… It was finished but… Trunks stand behind Goku… You see Trunks and Goten… They kinda… Went Super Saiyan and… Blew it up into scrap metal…

Vegeta: WHAT! I'm going to murder you Trunks, AND Goten! THAT'S THE ONLY PLACE WHERE I COULD POSSIBLY HOPE TO CATCH UP TO KAKAROT!

Me: Um… Excuse me but uh… I called you here to help me with my story…

Vegeta: Who gives a damn about your story!

Me: Vegeta… Did I mention you're the main character?

Vegeta: I'm happy to help!


	2. Chapter 2:Shocked

Disclaimer

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns it.

Chapter 2: Shocked

Capsule Corp…

"WOMAN! Where is my armor? I prince Vegeta, do not want to wear earthling rags, to meet my long dead father!" Vegeta screamed. "Have you checked your closet?" Bulma retorted. "Woman! Don't you think that's the first place I would look! I guess I will check again IF, it would make you shut up!" Vegeta went silent. "Vegeta? Did you find it?" Vegeta stayed silent. "Vegeta? Are you all right?" "Woman… I do not know HOW THE HELL IT GOT THERE! But it wasn't there last time I checked!" "Vegeta, just hurry up, I thought you hated your father anyway." "It's complicated…"

Back at the Son's house…

"Chichi, I think I should try and impress my father… What should I wear?" Goku whined. "Goku… I still think this is a horrible idea. Besides, your father will be impressed enough when he finds out you are the legendary Super Saiyan." "Chichi! That's a great idea! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BANG CRASH SHATTER" "Goku… What did you break?" "Chichi… You didn't care about your china that much did you…" "GOKU! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" "Uhhh… I better get going Chichi! Bye!" And with that, Goku put his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Back In Hell…

Ki was flying everywhere as Bardock battled the rebellious demon enforcers, which work for King Yemma. "Damn… These freaks are stronger than most demons… They're almost endless too." Bardock sighed as he vaporized two incoming ogres. He snapped another ones neck with a kick to the back of its head. Bardock exchanged blows with seven more ogres but they were no match for this Saiyan warrior. The ogres suddenly retreated. "What the?" Bardock started until he saw a figure recognizable by all. "Supreme Kai…" The purple faced figure smiled warmly, behind him was King Vegeta. "Good news Bardock," Vegeta started but Supreme Kai cut him off. "Call me Kabito, I have a question for you, ever wonder what happened to your son?"

Kame's Lookout…

The Z warriors huddled around a newly built doorway courtesy of "This is a horrible idea…" Krillen whined. "Tell me about it…" Yamucha mumbled. Ignoring them Dende placed his hands on the door. Everyone was staring at it except Goku and Vegeta who were standing aside blazing golden. "Kakarot, ever get that feeling something horrible is going to happen and you can't stop it…" Vegeta sighed. "For once I can sympathize with you…" Goku mumbled. Dende started drawing symbols with his fingers on the door. "I call upon the power of the heavens… Restore these creatures back to life. I call forth a portal, one which will bring to me the King of a long dead race and a noble warrior! I call forth King Vegeta and Bardock! The symbols glowed green and the handle turned. Everyone tensed… The door knob stopped and the door creaked open. A tanned hand appeared and then a familiar face. At first the gang thought it was Goku but then saw a trademark scar on his cheek that Goku did not possess. "Kakarot?" the voice boomed. Goku flinched at the sound of his disowned name. Goku turned around to look his father in the eye. Behind him he saw what must be King Vegeta. Goku powered down to help his father recognize him. His blonde hair turned raven black as his father stared at the mirror image of him. Out of nowhere he smiled and turned to King Vegeta. "I told you!" He chuckled. "My son… So you were the one who defeated that tyrant!" Goku nodded. "Where is the prince?" King Vegeta turned to the strange blonde Saiyan. Prince Vegeta returned to normal. His father slapped Bardock on the back and said, "No low class scum could ever surpass my son!" The King ran up to his son and went to hug him. Prince Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind his father. He hit his father once in the head and he was out cold, "Worthless scum. You handed me over to Frieza! Without even putting up a fight! Coward! I am your son no longer…" Everyone stared in horror as Vegeta stormed away. Bardock slung the King over his shoulder and was about to dash after the Prince when a short green creature stopped him. "Set him down," the green creature demanded. As Bardock began to protest his king was stolen away by the hands of his son. Goku set the man down in front of Dende, and the namek put his hands on his chest and poured energy into him. The king sat up and sighed…

Me: So Vegeta, what do you think now?

Vegeta: I'm in the story as much as that horrid Kakarot!

Me: It's only just beginning. I assure you, you are the main character.

Vegeta: Hmph… I bet no one even reads this crap!

Me: Oh yea? I just checked the views it's…

Ghost Nappa: OVAR 9000?

Vegeta: Oh shut it Nappa!

Me: Anyway… The readings for the first chapter are 125!

Vegeta: Doesn't mean anyone likes it…

Me: Orly? Here are the reviews…

Vegeta: Let's see…

daughterofrisingsun: Nice start! Keep going!

Mariposa: It was a great and funny story please continue.

awesomegabby195: Good start :) this is a good story so far

Vegeta: LIARS! IT'S GARBAGE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal Quarrel

*Sorry I haven't been updating often, I'm very busy

Disclaimer

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns it.

Vegeta sat alone on the scarred battle ground where he first fought Goku. A figure all too familiar landed behind him. His father reached out to lay a hand on his head but he swatted it away. "Son… I didn't hand you over to Freiza without reason…" The prince's scowl deepened but the king continued, "He told me he would kill you if I tried to stop him… I saved you…" The prince glared at his father. His eyes spoke of torment and agony. "You did not save me! You couldn't imagine what he did to me! Death would have been a relief!" Prince Vegeta tightened his fists waiting for a reply. "Son… I… Your right… I can't imagine what he did to you… The pain you felt… But I gave you a chance to live on and become strong enough to defeat him!" "DEFEAT HIM! I never did! I probably never would have! You knew that… You have always smothered me with lies… You never even had hope of defeating him! Don't tell me you thought I could!" The veins on the prince's face were well exaggerated. The king's head bowed in shame and he started walking away. "Go ahead! Walk away just like you walked away from the planet that expected you to protect them!" the prince hissed. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! You will learn your manners! All I ever did I did to protect you!" The king thrust a fist into his son's face while smirking. The prince did not flinch but instead placed a smirk on his face. "It's hopeless father. Cowards are weak, it's a well-known fact." The king's smirk faded while his son's grew larger. The king filled his fist with ki and punched with all his strength. The king gasped as his fist trembled with pain. "Is that all?" the prince said with a mocking tone. The king punched one last time but cried out as his son caught it, twisting and mangling his bones. "Ever wonder what it feels like to be killed by a Super Saiyan?" The king struggled to get away but it was hopeless. The prince powered up while squeezing his father's hand even tighter. The prince's eyes turned blue and his hair golden. His hand made an ungodly sound as the prince crushed every bone in his hand and started grinding the bone shards into powder until his hand lost all its shape. The prince stared into his father's eyes while they started to roll back into his head. "Don't lose conciseness now, I want to hear you scream in agony first." He grabbed the poor king's tail with enough force to shatter a mountain. His father's eyes seemed to plead for forgiveness but he only stopped once the bones were sticking out of the blood soaked appendage. He grabbed his father by the hair and lifted a fist. He raised that fist to the sky and stuck one finger up. He was copying the technique Freiza used to destroy Vegetasai. A small pink ball appeared above his finger. He pushed almost all his ki into it. The ball was as big as Pluto and was puncturing a hole in the earth's atmosphere. People were staring at it from miles away. He then condensed it into the size of a Ping-Pong ball. "How would you like a ki blast with enough force to destroy the galaxy shoved into your heart? If you have any objections say them now!" As expected the king didn't have enough energy to even form a word, the only thing he could do was mouth the word, "Why?" "No objections? Well okay then! Let the fun begin!" He pressed it against his father's armor. A crazed look appeared on his face and he started slowly pushing it in. The prince's eye's lost their expression as a blonde figure similar to Bardock knocked him unconscious. He reached out and grabbed prince Vegeta's hand and took the ki ball away, crushing it in his hands. The weary king fell into the soft embrace of darkness. He knew he was not dead… He knew he would be healed… He knew he was safe… For now…


	4. Chapter 4: A Father, Son Moment

**Sorry I haven't updated but... I have writers block and now a new story popped into my head... Well I am going to update this once in a while but be patient. I am gonna start a new story... It's a surprise! The more reviews I get the more often I will update!**

Disclaimer

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns it.

A ragged beaten-up man with brown fiery hair and a small beard, that added a hint of wisdom to him, sat rigid in a corner. The room he was in was odd. It had furniture that looked like it was meant for a man seven times the size of the average human. A throne with horns on it stood tall and mockingly as the poor man stared at it. It reminded him to much of his past, the past he thought he had already dealt with. His breaths were heavy as he tried recalled why his son would be that mad at him. He thought deeply about the beating his son had given him. He viewed his past at an awkward angle, his life on Vegetasai was rather boring and the only things that weren't boring were horrible…

'That's it!' he thought. 'I have tried to forget all the horrible things in my past! I never liked beating my son, but I was only preparing him for Freiza…' His passive face had changed into a cringing frown as a wave of pain hit him when he tried to stand up. 'That's no excuse… I am a horrid excuse for a king. A ruler is meant to empower his people… They might as well have been slaves! I beat my own son until he would either be near-dead or unconscious… I hate what I was… I'm only getting what I deserved…' His thoughts were interrupted as a small man bearing an uncanny resemblance to him walked into the room and forced a bean down his throat. His counterpart wore a deep frown and then proceeded to kick him twice. The king bore shattered ribs but the damage that was done earlier had disappeared.


End file.
